


Nightmare Bendy

by Lucy_Draws_A_Lot



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Draws_A_Lot/pseuds/Lucy_Draws_A_Lot
Summary: I am trying to practice my digital artwork by doing fanart. Getting the linework is extremely frustrating.Another piece for RiYuYami's Pulling Strings, this time from the Matinee





	Nightmare Bendy

 How long does it take to get used to tablet linework?


End file.
